Long Live The Steward's Son
by Heartsings
Summary: Boromir is transported to another time and place.  Will he be able to return to the Fellowship?  A holiday story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** None of the J.R. Tolkien characters belong to me, only the characters I have created for this story. This story is for pure enjoyment and not for sale or profit.

**SUMMARY:** Boromir is transported to another time and place. A holiday story.

Boromir felt his life force growing weaker as the second arrow pierced his body. He was thrown back by the impact of the arrow. The pain was unbearable; his strength was almost gone. Unconsciousness swept over him for a brief moment, but somewhere deep within him, he found the strength to continue hacking and killing the foul creatures coming at him from every direction. It seemed as soon as he slew the orcs before him they were immediately replaced by a larger number of the repulsive creatures. He had blown the horn of Gondor, but to his dismay, no one had answered the call. He was outnumbered at least twenty to one. No matter, he would do everything possible to protect the little ones, even if it meant his death, and that is why the Steward's son continued to fight.

* * *

><p>Alison Williams looked at her younger brother Ethan with frustration. She sighed heavily, her lips pursing tightly as she placed her hands on her hips. "Will you hurry up!" Alison shouted at her brother. "Mom's waiting!" This was the afternoon they would be getting their Christmas tree, and Ethan was taking his sweet time putting his rubber boots on.<p>

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Ethan shouted as he stood and looked at Alison with a smirk on his face.

Alison rolled her eyes, rushed out of their bedroom and dashed into the living room. Their mother, Lauren, had just finished assembling the Christmas tree stand, placing it in the corner of the room. Lauren turned to see her children looking anxiously up at her. She smiled and was instantly pulled toward the door. "All right, all right, I'm coming!" Lauren grabbed a small axe and a flashlight from the table near the door, and stepped out into the bitterly cold afternoon with her children. A new winter storm greeted them, dropping additional snowfall on the snow packed ground.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ethan?"

"Can we get a big tree this time?" Ethan asked as he trudged alongside his mother.

"That's what I was thinking."

"Really?" Ethan stopped, forcing Lauren and Alison to stop mere footsteps away. Ethan moved toward his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Can it be big enough so Daddy'll be able to see it from heaven?"

Lauren's heart leapt in her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before a scream could escape her lips. "Yes, we'll get a tree that's big enough for Daddy to see from heaven, honey. Now come on, we have to find Daddy's tree before it gets dark." Lauren said softly and led her children up the mountain in search of the perfect Christmas tree.

* * *

><p>Boromir heard the screams of the little ones as they were snatched away. For a brief moment, he turned to see Merry and Pippin in the arms of the wicked creatures.<p>

"NO!" Boromir screamed.

He realized at that moment he didn't have a chance of winning this battle. Pippin and Merry were gone. What was the point of living anyway? He had done the unthinkable and gone after the ring! He could never forgive himself. It did not matter if he encountered death today. But he would slaughter as many of the foul creatures as he could before he drew his last breath.

As the man from Gondor cut down another orc, he felt a light breeze flutter past his face. The sensation was soothing yet frightening. He did not have time to ponder over it for another hideous orc sliced at him with an axe. He moved swiftly, lost his footing and landed hard on his back. The thick arrows cut deeper into his flesh causing him to cry out in agony. The orc brought the axe high above its head, ready to bring it down onto the Gondorian. The Man ignored his pain and quickly thrust his sword forward into the beast's belly, slashing through the skin and ripping the stomach open. The orc screamed, stepped back and looked down as its entrails began spilling out of its body.

Boromir somehow managed to get to his feet. To his horror he felt his movements become extremely sluggish. He could hardly lift his sword. How could he kill orcs if he could scarcely move? And how could he kill the orc that was coming toward him?

_What is happening? _

_Am I dying?_

He watched with mild surprise as the orc's misshapen head turned slowly to look at something. He took advantage of the situation, and beheaded the gruesome creature. Again, his actions were as if he were moving in slow motion. The light breeze he had felt on his face earlier had now become more forceful and it had a putrid smell to it. He looked to his right and saw a large whirlwind moving toward him. It was emitting a brilliant light from its core. He instinctively raised his hand to protect his eyes from the blinding light. Within the twister, lightning bolts were exploding and shooting their energy outward. The whirlwind was rather bizarre for it was not standing upright but lay horizontally. Everything in its path was being drawn into its massive opening like a huge vacuum. He sensed the raging battle had stopped around him. The orcs were moving away from the strange phenomenon that was occurring before them.

"Boromir!"

_Aragorn? My friend, you have finally come!_

"Get away from there!" Aragorn shouted.

The Captain-General of Gondor turned to see Aragorn running toward him. In that instant, he was pulled violently into the whirlwind. Moments later the whirlwind dispersed into the heavens and disappeared. The Gondorian was gone, leaving only his sword behind as it fell to the ground. Aragorn was powerless to do anything to help his comrade. He took the sword in his hands and looked in shock at where his friend had been.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late afternoon by the time Lauren and the children reached the summit. It wouldn't be long before they had to head back home. Even though they all knew this mountain like the back of their hands, Lauren wanted to be home before dark.

"It's getting late, kiddos. I think we'll have to come back tomorrow. We're just not having much luck right now," Lauren said.

"Mom, please, just a few more minutes…please!" Alison pleaded.

Alison did not want to go home empty handed. She needed to find the perfect tree so they could take it home and decorate it the way her Daddy used to like it, with lots of homemade decorations. This was going to be her second Christmas without her father and Alison wanted to find that special tree even if it took all night. She didn't care how cold or how dark it became as long as they went home with Daddy's tree. As these disturbing thoughts bounced around in her head, Ethan let out a joyous shout, and to Alison's delight, her brother ran to a beautifully shaped spruce, which stood over eight feet tall.

"This is it, Mommy! This is Daddy's tree!" Ethan shouted with glee.

Lauren turned to Alison. "What do you think?"

Alison's blue eyes beamed. "I think he's right. It's perfect."

Mother and daughter smiled at one another. "We better hurry and get it home. We've stayed out too long as it is," Lauren said.

Alison ran up to Ethan and smacked her brother playfully on the arm. "Good job, 99."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not 99!" Ethan shouted at his sister.

"Alison," Lauren warned. "It's perfect, sweetheart," Lauren said to her son. "Alison even said so."

Ethan turned to his sister who rolled her eyes and made a face. "Mom! She's making faces at me!" Ethan said angrily.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Now, I need you to hold on to the tree while I cut, okay?" Lauren said as she began to cut at the base of the spruce while Ethan and Alison supported the trunk.

Then without warning, a loud explosion ripped through the mountain. For a brief moment a bright light flashed across the sky. Ethan and Alison screamed and ran to their mother.

"What was that?" Alison asked fearfully, holding on to her mother's arm.

"I don't know!"

Darkness began to quickly spread throughout the mountain and the day suddenly turned into night. Fear tore into Lauren's heart and she was having difficulty breathing. Several moments passed before another loud explosion rocked the mountain. A bright light appeared several hundred yards from Lauren and the children. Electrical energy burst through the air and lit up the peak. The blinding light grew in length and width as did the intensity of the electrical bolts of energy.

Ethan began to cry as Lauren pulled her children away from the light. She tried to remain calm. "It's all right, sweetheart. It's going to be all right," Lauren said through trembling lips. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she would not let the children see her fear.

"What is it?" Alison cried out.

"I don't know, baby! I don't know!"

Suddenly a man's scream echoed through the night air, sending cold shivers down Lauren's back.

"We have to get out of here!" Lauren shouted. She grabbed her children's hands and ran. As they dashed across the mountaintop, a tree in their path burst into flames.

"No! Stop!" Lauren screamed, pulling her children back. The young mother dropped to her knees and held on to her children as another tree nearby burst into flames. It seemed everything was exploding around them!

Lauren looked behind her as the man's scream reverberated through the atmosphere once again. In the center of the phenomenon, she could see the electrical discharge erupting from the ground and shooting up into the evening sky like blinding white tentacles. She could distinguish a lone figure walking within the light with outstretched arms. Another scream erupted from the man's throat. He stepped out of the light and collapsed. The instant he fell to the ground the light behind him vanished and the lightning bolts diminished and faded into the darkness.

Alison whispered in awe. "Wow!"

Lauren and the children got to their feet and stood motionless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The figure on the ground moaned, wheezed and gagged. It was apparent he was fighting for breath. Lauren released her children, turned her flashlight on, and aimed the wide beam of light toward the ground. The man was covered in a yellowish-green slimy substance. She could also see two large arrows embedded in his torso.

Terrifying thoughts ran through Lauren's mind. What in the world had they just experienced and who was the person lying on the ground? Was he dangerous? Why did he have arrows in his body? Were they in danger from whoever had tried to kill him? She wanted to run home and pretend this had just been a bad dream, but then she heard the man cough and gag and she realized he was suffocating!

As Lauren moved toward him, Ethan screamed and pulled his mother back. "NO, MOMMY, DON'T!"

Lauren knelt on one knee and took her son's face in her hands, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He needs our help, sweetheart. I don't think he's in any condition to hurt us."

"Quit being such a baby!" Alison angrily said to her brother.

"Alison, don't," Lauren warned. She then turned back to her six-year old son. "Honey, you stay right here. Alison is coming to help me, okay. Will you be all right?"

Ethan nodded reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Boromir heard voices. Was it the little ones?<p>

_Merry, Pippin_? _Where are you? _

He tried to wipe the sticky matter from his nose and mouth, but discovered his arms were frozen and too heavy to lift.

_I cannot see! I cannot breathe! Merry! Pippin!_

He tried to lift his arms once again and realized his entire body was not responding.

_So death has come to claim me! _

Suddenly hands were upon him, soft gentle hands. They began to remove the substance from his nose and mouth, allowing him to breathe.

Boromir heard a woman's voice. "Mister? Can you hear me?"

_What magic is this?_ _There are no women here, only orcs, blood and death. _

"Mister? Can you breathe?" the woman asked desperately as she wiped Boromir's face with the sleeve of her coat.

The Steward's heir looked directly into the woman's face and said softly, "Help me…I…I...where…the little ones." He was so tired. He finally closed his eyes and surrendered to the blackness.

* * *

><p>"Is he dead?" Alison asked.<p>

Lauren felt for a pulse and found it was weak; he was still holding on. "No, but if we don't get him out of the cold, he will die. Help me get him closer to the flames."

As Alison walked around the man's head to the other side, a shimmering light appeared several feet behind his head.

"Mom, look!" Without giving it a second thought, Alison moved closer to the light. It grew six feet in diameter and began to pulsate.

"Alison, get away from there!" shouted Lauren.

Mesmerized by the iridescent light, Alison ignored her mother and brought her hand out to touch the light.

Lauren grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her away. "I told you to get away from there!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Within moments the light disappeared. "What was that?"

"I don't know, honey. Please, just come and help me."

Alison took an arm and helped drag Boromir closer to the burning trees. Lauren never felt so helpless in all her life. If she didn't get the injured man medical attention soon, he would certainly be dead by morning. She knew the roads into town would be closed since the storm had dropped another foot of snow, and the storm was expected to continue throughout the night. The only option left was to get him to her house, but she had no idea how was she going to manage it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren had no other choice but to send Alison to get help. She couldn't go herself and leave the children behind, and if they all left, she knew in her heart the man's chance of survival was non-existent.

"Alison, I need you to go and get Cliff? I know it's far, honey, but I can't leave this man here alone. So, it's up to you, my darling. Can you do it?"

Alison's face brightened. "Yeah, I can do it. Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you know the way down the mountain?" the young mother asked.

"Mom," Alison said rather annoyed. "Don't you remember? I used to come here all the time with Dad. I won't get lost."

Lauren smiled and hugged her daughter. "I keep forgetting you're such a big girl now. Please don't say anything to Cliff about what happened here, okay. It'll just upset him."

"I won't. Our secret is safe with me."

"Come here, Ethan, you stay with mommy." Lauren said as she handed Alison the flashlight and kissed her on the top of her head. "Please be careful."

"I will," Alison said, smiling. She then ran down the mountain while Ethan came to stand beside his mother.

Lauren watched Alison until she disappeared into the night. She returned her attention to the injured man. The bleeding from his wounds seemed to have stopped, but her other concern was the stranger succumbing to hypothermia. She removed her warm coat and placed it over him, careful not to disturb the large arrows protruding from his torso. A groan escaped his lips. His hair was wet and a few strands were pasted to his forehead. She couldn't resist brushing the golden locks away from his handsome face.

_Who are you? How did you get here? What exactly did I witness tonight?_

* * *

><p>Alison aimed the flashlight toward the ground and followed the trail their footprints had created on the way up the mountain. She followed the path until she came to the bottom of the peak, and from there she could see the outline of her home in the distance. It wouldn't be long before she reached Cliff's farm.<p>

Clifton Taylor lived only two acres away from Lauren's farm. He was feeding the livestock early today since Lauren had asked him over for dinner and a movie later that evening. He didn't want to be late on his first dinner invitation. He would get the chores out of the way, which would give plenty of time to get ready. While he poured grain into the cows' trough he noticed the animals had become noticeably restless. As he looked about the barn in alarm, he realized the afternoon light shining through the cracks in the barn had suddenly died away. A moment later he found himself in total darkness.

"What the hell?"

Cliff rushed out of the barn, looked up and discovered the stars twinkling in the heavens. How was this possible? It had been late afternoon when he began to feed the animals. How had he lost several hours? He quickly switched the light on his watch which displayed 6:30 p.m. He had entered the barn at 4:00. How could he have lost over two hours? Something unexplainable had just occurred and Lauren was all he could think about.

He hurried into his house, rushed to the phone and dialed Lauren's number. The line was dead. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a loud knock at his front door.

"Cliff? Cliff, are you home?"

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Alison and Cliff still had not arrived. Lauren was beginning to worry that her daughter had gotten lost on the mountain. "Dear God, please keep Alison safe," she whispered. She was so cold. She knew she couldn't stay out much longer. Ethan had snuggled up to her but his body heat wasn't enough to keep her warm, and without a coat she too would succumb to the freezing temperatures.<p>

Snowflakes had just extinguished the tree's last remaining flames. She would have to leave the injured man and get Ethan home. As these troubling thoughts raced through her mind, Cliff and Alison finally arrived with a makeshift litter.

"What's going on, Lauren?" Cliff asked, placing the litter beside the man. "Who is he?"

"I don't know. We came to get our Christmas tree and found him."

Cliff knelt beside Boromir to examine him. "He's been shot with arrows! How the hell is he still alive?"

"We have to get him home, Cliff, before he freezes to death."

"Right."

Cliff and Lauren swiftly placed Boromir on the litter. He handed Lauren her coat and covered Boromir with woolen blankets. "Okay, kids, stay close."

The children followed them down the mountain, and not long after they reached Lauren's home.

Cliff stopped at the back door and turned to Lauren. "Are you sure you want him in the house?"

"What do you suggest? I put him in the barn?"

"Right."

Alison quickly opened the door, locking it after everyone had marched inside. They placed Boromir on Lauren's bed while the children remained at the bedroom doorway.

"Alison, please take Ethan and keep him busy, okay, sweetheart." Lauren said.

Alison nodded, took Ethan's hand and led him away.

"What is that stuff all over him?" Cliff asked.

Lauren ignored Cliff's question and tried the phone beside the bed. "The phone's dead and the roads are closed. We won't be able to get him to the hospital tonight. Cliff, you'll have to get those arrows out."

"What? Lauren, I'm not a doctor!"

"I know that, but those arrows have to come out. I know you've worked miracles on your animals. I'm sure your experience will help us now. "

"You think so?" Cliff's confidence began to falter. "I'm just a farmer. I can't promise anything."

Lauren went up to her neighbor and friend, and held him by his shoulders. "I know you'll do the best you can. That's all I ask."

"Right…okay. I'll need hot water, bandages, and a bottle of whiskey." Cliff said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Lauren was confused. "You're going to give him whiskey?"

"Not for him, for me," Cliff said impatiently. He began to tear the maroon tunic away from the arrows. "Do you have any antibiotics?"

"What if he's allergic?"

"Are they penicillin?"

"No."

"Then it should be okay. Who knows how long those arrows have been in him, and what kind of infection they've caused. The antibiotics will give him a fighting chance."

"I'll check. Be right back."

Lauren looked at the man on the bed for a moment then left to see how her children were holding up. She found Alison and Ethan in the kitchen. The children were preparing to bake a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Alison had also placed a pot of chocolate milk on the stove.

"In case the man gets hungry," Alison explained.

"Oh, I see." Lauren smiled and busied herself looking for anything that might pass as an alcoholic beverage. She found an old bottle of whiskey in the cupboard. She then took a large pot of water and placed it on the stove to heat.

"Mommy, is the man going to die like Daddy?" Ethan asked as he placed a chunk of cookie dough on the cookie sheet.

Lauren walked over to her son, embracing him. "Cliff is doing everything he can for him, sweetheart. We'll have to keep him in our prayers tonight, okay?"

Ethan looked up at his mother with his large brown eyes. "Okay."

"He's really cute, isn't he Mom?"

"Who?"

"The man," Alison said earnestly. Alison never ceased to amaze her mother. She was a very mature ten year-old.

"Don't burn the cookies." Lauren said kissing her daughter on the top of her head. She headed to the bathroom to see if she had any leftover antibiotics from her bout with an abscessed tooth. She found the bottle and it was half full. "Yes." She rummaged through the first aid kit; it seemed to contain everything they would need.

Lauren returned to the bedroom with the first aid kit, old towels and the antibiotics, placing everything on the bedside table. Cliff had managed to remove the man's tunic. To her dismay the stranger's wounds had begun to fester.

"Do you think he has a chance of making it?" Lauren asked as she passed the bottle of whiskey to Cliff.

Cliff shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think the arrows hit any vital organs. He seems to be breathing okay." He rubbed his face and took a swig of the liquor. "For courage," he said.

Lauren nodded and stared at the person lying on her bed. The man was in terrible shape but there was still something striking about him.

"I'm ready to pull out the arrows. He might start screaming. I'd close the door if I were you."

Lauren hurriedly closed the bedroom door. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll need you to help me hold him down." Cliff said as he placed a large towel under Boromir's left shoulder. "There's going to be a lot of blood. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Lauren swallowed hard and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Boromir, Lauren and the children would love to hear from you. If you review, Boromir will send you a kiss. :o)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren went to the side of the bed, placed one hand on Boromir's shoulder and the other on his arm. Cliff placed his leg over Boromir's other arm, took a deep breath and pulled out the first arrow. The Captain of Gondor's army roared out his pain and began to thrash about wildly.

"Hold him down!" Cliff shouted.

Tears began to well up in Lauren's eyes. "I'm trying!"

Cliff pressed a towel against the wound as Boromir fell back; a guttural cry escaped his lips.

"I don't think I can do this!" Lauren cried.

"You have to, Lauren! I can't do it by myself!" Cliff said firmly.

As Lauren covered her mouth to smother a scream she heard a knock at the bedroom door. Alison's frightened voice came from the other side of the door. "Mom? What's happening?"

Lauren rushed to the door and opened it, blocking Alison's view with her body.

"Why is he screaming?" Alison asked fearfully.

"Honey, Cliff is removing the arrows. It's very painful. You have to be a big girl now and go back to the kitchen. Ethan's going to be scared, so please tell him everything's okay. Please?"

"But, Mom…"

"Alison, please! Do as I say!"

Alison reluctantly nodded and caught a glimpse of the man writhing on the bed before her mother closed the door. She returned to the kitchen, finding her brother at the table eating the newly baked cookies. She sat beside him in a huff.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"I don't think he'll be eating any cookies tonight," Alison said, crossing her arms. Tears streamed down her face as another scream came from the bedroom. Ethan covered his ears.

"It's okay, it's the last one," Alison said, pulling Ethan's hands down.

While Lauren cleaned out the second wound, she glanced at the stranger's face. To her surprise brilliant green eyes were watching her.

"They took the little ones," Boromir said through clenched teeth. A pained look crossed his striking features. "I tried to take the ring," he said as a sob caught in his throat.

"Ssshh, you're all right now. Everything's going to be okay," Lauren spoke softly, as if she were speaking to her children. She gave a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and again lost consciousness.

Within minutes Boromir's wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Cliff supported his shoulders and brought him up to a sitting position. Lauren placed two pills into his mouth and pressed a cup of water to his lips. Boromir coughed, nearly choking as he swallowed the bitter pills. Cliff then laid him back down and slipped out from under him.

"I'll make a poultice. It should help draw out any infection. Are you sure you'll be all right if I go home for a while? It won't take very long."

Lauren smiled at Cliff's concern. "Go, I'll be fine."

"It won't take me long. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes, you said that. Cliff, he's unconscious. He's not going to do anything."

"Right," Cliff said matter-of-factly. He looked at the stranger on the bed for an instant and then rushed out of the room.

Lauren went into the kitchen, and found the mess the kids had made, but no sign of the children. She found them sleeping in Alison's bed. Lauren kissed Ethan goodnight then moved to Alison's side and sat on the edge of the bed. Alison smiled and sat up.

"He was scared," Alison said of her brother.

"You're such a good sister to let him sleep with you."

"I know. So, can I see him?" Alison asked.

"Not now, sweetheart. He's been through so much tonight, and besides he's asleep."

"Does that mean he's going to be all right?"

"I hope so. I don't know, sweetie. We're doing everything we can for him. We'll know more in the morning."

"I said a prayer for him, Mommy, cause he was hurting really bad, huh?"

"Yes, he was, sweetie. But he's feeling much better now, so don't you worry, okay? Now go to sleep." Lauren gave her daughter a hug and a kiss. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," Alison said as her mother tucked her back in bed. "He's really cute, isn't he, Mom?"

Lauren chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Yes, Alison, he's very cute. Now go to sleep."

In Lauren's bedroom Boromir fought hideous beasts in his fevered dreams. Initially, he fought a handful of orcs, and then he was surrounded by hundreds of the repulsive creatures. He heard the little ones' screams. He saw the terror in Merry and Pippin's faces. But he was paralyzed! He couldn't do anything to help the hobbits. The orcs were everywhere; there was no way to aid the Halflings! He dropped to his knees as another arrow pierced his body and he knew he was going to die!

Suddenly, the ring bearer stood before him. "Frodo! I only wanted the ring to save my people!" The ring bearer sadly lowered his head. Boromir reached out to him. "I'm so sorry! Frodo! Please…please forgive me!"

At that moment soft hands touched his face; a soothing voice spoke comforting words that calmed his delirious cries. Boromir relaxed and finally yielded himself up to sleep.

Lauren proceeded to tenderly remove the rest of Boromir's clothes. She then washed the slimy substance from his strong masculine body and covered him with extra blankets. By the time Cliff returned with the poultice she was exhausted. They removed the bandages and placed poultices over Boromir's wounds. The injured man sighed with pleasure and seemed to be resting comfortably.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Lauren asked her friend.

"Sounds good." Cliff responded. Following her into the kitchen, he removed his coat and gloves, and sat at the table while Lauren heated a pot of coffee. She placed two large mugs on the table.

Cliff took a mug in his hands and stared at it in deep thought. "Well, this has been the weirdest night I've ever experienced."

"And then some," Lauren said, sitting at the table with him.

"I wonder who he is. I mean, those clothes, maybe he's from a circus or something."

Lauren chuckled. "Ah, I don't think he's a circus performer."

"Nah, probably not." Cliff said yawning. "It's been a long day and I'm really beat. Lauren, I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with him. Mind if I sleep on the couch?"

"Of course not. I was hoping you'd stay."

Cliff smiled. "I think I'll take a rain check on the coffee. Wake me up in a couple of hours and I'll relieve you, all right?"

"You bet."

He stood and moved toward the living room.

"Cliff?"

"Yeah?"

"You did really good tonight. He'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Cliff nodded. "Unfortunately, he still might die. I'm no doctor, but it looks to me like those arrows could have caused some infection. If he makes it through the night then he should be okay. Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"You did real good too. I couldn't have done it without you." Cliff said as he stretched out on the couch and was instantly asleep.

Lauren covered the tall farmer with a blanket. She went back to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Overwhelmed by the evening's events, she sat at the kitchen table, placed her head in her hands and allowed the tears to flow.

Boromir was drenched in sweat. He continued to fight demons in his sleep. "Merry? Pippin? Stay behind me! NO!" He felt a wet cloth on his forehead and something cool was placed on his wounded flesh. At last he became still as the nightmares finally ceased and he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Boromir wants to thank those who have reviewed. He hopes you received your kisses. He says if you review now, he'll send you a red rose. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed. She stirred and her head rolled onto her chest. She awakened with a start as early morning light filtered into the bedroom. She stretched, looked toward the bed and found the man's intense green eyes watching her again.

Lauren smiled. "Good morning."

"M'lady? Am I lost? For I do not know where I am," Boromir asked with concern.

Lauren moved closer to the bed. "You're in my house."

Boromir's confusion grew. "Your house? I do not understand."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't much help. Let me start from the beginning. I'm Lauren Williams."

"And I am," Boromir stopped in mid-sentence, his puzzled look turned to terror. "I cannot remember!"

"It's okay. Don't worry. Please, right now you just need to rest," Lauren said, touching his arm reassuringly.

"I cannot. There is something I must do!" Boromir said fiercely. He tried to sit up but fell back weakly against the pillows.

"You've been injured. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Boromir looked toward the ceiling and recoiled from Lauren's touch. "Is this a place of healing? Are you a healer?"

Lauren removed her hand from his arm. "Well, not exactly. Cliff and me did what we had to and thank goodness you've…" Lauren stopped as she saw the confusion on Boromir's face worsen. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear about that right now. Would you like some water?"

Boromir returned his gaze to Lauren. "Yes, thank you." She held the glass to his lips. He drank thirstily and emptied the glass. "Thank you, Lady Lauren. You are most kind." He managed to give her a small smile.

Lauren swallowed hard. This man took her breath away. "You're welcome."

"Tell me, what has happened to the Fellowship?"

"The fellowship?"

"Yes, the…" Again, the thought was instantly gone. "What magic is this? Darkness fills my mind and my memories are taken from me!" Boromir shouted. He closed his eyes tightly as a sob caught in his throat. He fought to keep the tears from spilling from his eyes. What was happening to him? "M'lady, please forgive my outburst. I am feeling most unwell."

"You're trying too hard. You need to rest. I'm sure everything will come back to you soon." Even to Lauren her words sounded weak and hollow.

"Yes, perhaps that is true. I am terribly weary. Thank you, m'lady. I shall try to sleep now." Boromir said, closing his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Lauren shook her head in confusion. The man's speech was so proper and he spoke with a strong accent. Where was he from? She remembered his weird and frightening arrival on the mountain. Maybe he was from outer space, or from another dimension. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "Damn, I've got to stop watching those Twilight Zone marathons." She smiled and dared to stroke Boromir's face softly.

"How's he doing?" Cliff asked, standing behind her.

Lauren jumped. "Cliff, gosh, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I should have announced myself before I came in. So, how's he doing?"

"Oh, well…he," Lauren said, clearing her throat and feeling her face turn red. She wondered how much Cliff had seen. "He woke up for a few minutes, but, he was very confused and he couldn't remember his name or what happened to him."

"Well, it's no wonder, with what he's been through. Give him time. He'll be okay. Listen, I need to go and feed my animals. It won't take me long…"

"That's fine. Come and join us for breakfast when you're done."

Cliff's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Great. I'll be back in about an hour," he said smiling and sprinted out of the room.

Lauren turned to look at the stranger. As he breathed deeply in his slumber, she dared to touch his face once again.

* * *

><p>Boromir awakened slowly. He realized his was in a bed, the clean sheets feeling marvellously upon his skin. As he peeled his eyes open and moved his body, throbbing pain shot through him, which took his breath away. He took a moment to catch his breath before searching the strange room with his eyes. They came to rest upon Alison standing beside his bed.<p>

Alison's smile broadened. "Hi."

Boromir smiled. "Greetings, child."

Alison frowned and said defiantly. "I'm not a child."

"I beg your pardon. I see now that I was mistaken. You are a lovely young lady."

Alison giggled. "You talk funny. You're not from around here, are you?"

"I do not know."

"I thought you might like these," Alison said, placing a vase with plastic flowers on the beside table.

"Flowers, for me?" Boromir asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Sorry, they're plastic, but flowers don't grow around here in winter," Alison said shyly.

Boromir's brow wrinkled into a frown revealing his bewilderment. "P-l-a-s-t-i-c? What is plastic? I do not know this word."

"You don't know what plastic is?" Alison asked, giggling. She took one of the flowers from the vase and handed it to him. "See?"

The bloom felt odd in his hands. "The flower looks genuine, yet it is not."

"Alison," Lauren warned as she entered the room. "Lunch is ready, honey."

"But, Mom!"

Lauren guided her daughter out of the room. "Go. Ethan's waiting for you." She turned to find Boromir smiling at her, such a beautiful smile. "Sorry about that. She wasn't supposed to be in here."

"She is your daughter?"

"Yes," Lauren said, smiling.

"She is as lovely as her mother."

"Thank you. How do you feel?"

Boromir tried but couldn't find the strength to sit up. "I am well. The pain has lessened," he said, lying.

"That's great. It's so good to see you awake. You've been sleeping for the last two days. I was getting worried," she said nervously. Being so close to this man sent shivers up her spine and she began to tremble.

"Lady Lauren, are you unwell?" Boromir asked with concern.

Lauren chuckled nervously. "No, no. I'm fine."

"M'lady, there is so much I need to ask you."

"I'm sure you have a million questions, but right now, uhhmmm, first things first...are you hungry?"

"I am famished."

"Good, good…that's a good sign. Okay. I'll go fix you something to eat then."

"M'lady, is it possible for me to bathe before I have a meal?"

"Of course. But, a sponge bath will have to do. You're in no condition to get out of bed. Okay…I'll get everything ready. I'll be back in a few minutes and help you."

Lauren rushed out of the room before Boromir could ask what a sponge bath was. She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, her body sliding down the length of the door to the floor. "Lauren, get a hold of yourself. You're acting like a silly teenager," she said softly. Her hands came up to her face as she closed her eyes and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren came into the kitchen to find Cliff sitting at the table with the children.

"Morning, Lauren. I hope you don't mind me coming over unannounced," Cliff said.

"No, of course not. In fact, I was just going to call you."

"Oh? Alison was telling me your guest is awake. And that she doesn't think he's from around these parts."

"I don't think he is either and he still doesn't remember who he is. Anyway, Cliff, can you to do something for me? He's hungry, and he wants a bath before he eats."

"I'll give him a bath!" Alison said eagerly.

Lauren chuckled. "Not a chance, sweetheart."

Alison tried another tactic. "Well, maybe I can just help you."

"Nice try, sweetie, but, no."

"So, you want me to do it?" Cliff asked hesitantly.

"I was going to, but, goodness, I thought he was going to have a heart attack when he realized what I meant by a sponge bath. I'm sure he'll feel better if _you_ help him. You don't mind do you?" Lauren asked.

Cliff cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "No, I guess not."

"When you're done, blueberry pancakes will be waiting for you," Lauren said, smiling.

Cliff forced a smile and took the wash pan from Lauren. "What men do for…" he mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What did Cliff say?" Alison asked.

Lauren's brows knit together. "I'm not sure."

"Mom, if he doesn't remember his name, we should call him, John, you know like, John Doe," Alison suggested.

"Why John Doe?" Ethan asked.

"It's a name they give people who don't know who they are, silly," Alison said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Lauren sat beside Alison and kissed her on the cheek. "That's brilliant, sweetie. That's what we'll do. We'll call him John until he remembers his real name. You're such a genius."

"I know," Alison said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Cliff knocked on the bedroom door.<p>

"Come," Boromir called out from the other side of the door.

Cliff stepped into the room and was surprised to see Boromir sitting up in bed. "Howdy. My name's Cliff. I'm Lauren's friend, and I'm going to be your nurse this morning."

"My nurse? I do not understand." Boromir said, confused.

"In other words, I'm going to help you with your bath."

"I see. Thank you, Sir Cliff." Boromir said relieved. "I hope I did not offend Lady Lauren by refusing her assistance."

"No worries. She's tougher than you think."

As Cliff assisted Boromir with his bath, he was pleased to see the poultices had drawn out the infection and the wounds were healing nicely. He placed fresh bandages over the injuries and helped Boromir into a clean pair of pajamas.

"The wounds look good; there's no infection."

"I am grateful for your aid, Sir Cliff," Boromir said.

"You can drop the Sir. Just call me Cliff," Cliff said a little too harshly.

Sensing Cliff's animosity, Boromir asked. "Cliff, have I done something to offend you? I am sorry if I have done so."

The farmer forced air through his lips, sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his face with his hands. "No, you haven't done anything wrong, it's just that I…"

Just then they heard a soft knock at the bedroom door. "Is it safe to come in?" Lauren asked from the other side of the door.

Cliff sighed and quickly opened the door. Lauren stepped into the room carrying a TV tray with Boromir's breakfast. "I hope you like bacon and eggs," she said to Boromir, placing the tray on his lap.

"I do not know if I do, but this smells delightful," Boromir said as he stabbed the eggs with his fork.

Lauren turned to Cliff. "Your pancakes are ready."

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there," she said and turned back to her guest as Cliff left the room.

She watched Boromir close his eyes as he savoured his breakfast. "Just as I thought, delicious. My thanks to the cook."

"I'm glad you like my cooking," Lauren said, smiling from ear to ear.

"You cook?" Boromir asked, surprised.

"Of course. Sometimes Alison helps, but most of the time I do everything around here. Why is that so shocking to you?"

"Because the Lady of the house never…never…I am sorry, M'lady, but the thought has escaped me." Boromir said, shaking his head in frustration.

"I've upset you. I'm sorry."

"Lady Lauren, you must never apologize to me for anything. You saved my life, and for that, I shall always be grateful. Once I am well, my memories shall come back to me, and I will return to…to wherever I belong."

"Of course you will." Lauren forced a smile. She knew deep down in her heart that Boromir didn't belong with her, but a part of her wished he would never get his memory back.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the fourth day since Boromir had arrived in a world which he found foreign to say the least. His wounds were healing nicely but he was still weak and tired easily. He still did not know his identity and his past was lost to him. But, sometimes a thought would surface for a fleeting moment; something about little ones, and then it would disappear, becoming lost in the part of his mind that refused to remember. His nightmares had stopped and he couldn't remember any of his dreams.

That evening, Lauren helped Boromir out of bed and led him into the living room.

"Sit right here," Lauren said as she led him to the sofa. She then placed a blanket over his legs. "Comfy?"

"Comfy?" Boromir asked, puzzled.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Boromir said, smiling.

"Good. I'll bring you cup of tea," Lauren said.

"Thank you, M'lady. I have been longing for a cup of tea."

Lauren smiled down at the handsome man and went into the kitchen. Just then, Boromir happened to glance over at Ethan and Alison as they watched TV. His eyes went directly to the set. He gasped and sprang off the sofa shouting, "What is going on here? What is that?" he asked, pointing to the television.

"It's a TV, John" Alison replied.

"The people, are they little ones trapped inside the box?" Boromir asked, his voice rising in fear.

"What?" Alison asked, becoming worried.

Boromir became agitated and he began to hyperventilate. "Has Sauron trapped them inside the box with his magic?" he asked anxiously.

Ethan and Alison looked at Boromir with concern. "Mommy!" Ethan cried out. "Something's wrong with John!"

Lauren rushed into the room and over to Boromir. His face had gone white and he was gasping for air. "John, what's the matter? You're as white as a sheet. Sit down."

"But the people trapped in the box!" Boromir said as Lauren sat him on the sofa.

"They're not really trapped in the box. Oh my, how do I explain this to you?"

Alison came to the rescue. "John, you know what a puppet show is, right?"

"Puppets? Yes, I believe so. I think I have seen puppets…"

"Well, that's what this is like; it's like a puppet show but with real people."

Lauren's mouth dropped open. She shook her head and was astonished at how clever her daughter could be. She looked at Boromir and could see him begin to relax. She sat beside him.

"Who's Sah-ron?"

"Pardon?"

"You mentioned that name."

"I did?" Boromir asked, becoming agitated again. "I cannot remember, M'lady," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. "I am sorry for my outburst. Please forgive me."

"No worries," Lauren said, placing her hand on his knee. "Are you all right now?" Boromir nodded. "I'll get the tea for you," she said and rushed back into the kitchen.

The children came and sat beside Boromir as if to protect him. He smiled down at them and held them close.

* * *

><p>The next day Boromir's life was completely turned upside down as Lauren informed him of how he had arrived into her world. It all sounded so unbelievable. None of it made any sense. If what had happened was true, then how would he return to his own world? Did his world still exist? Perhaps when his memory returned, he would find a way back, but right now there was nothing he could do other than to make the best of his situation. He felt very lucky that fate had brought him to Lauren and the children.<p>

There were so many wondrous things in Lauren's home that he had never seen or experienced before. He didn't know if they existed in his world since he had no memories of it. Alison loved introducing these strange new devices to Boromir. They shocked him at first but he soon came to feel at ease around them. After the incident with the TV, Lauren and the children slowly introduced him to other electronic gadgets, such as Alison's CD player, which Boromir found emitted strange sounds. In fact the sound from the metal box hurt his ears. Alison called it music, but to Boromir it was only loud clanging noise. Lauren soon found music more to his liking and he enjoyed listening to the radio as he completed light tasks around the house.

It was later that evening when Alison came bouncing into the bedroom. "Are you ready, John?"

"I shall only be a moment."

Alison skipped out of the room, leaving Boromir to dress in the clothes Lauren had laid out for him. Earlier he had found his old clothes in the closet. Lauren had done a fine job of patching the maroon tunic. The fabric felt luxurious in his hands. He had hoped that by seeing and touching the majestic garment it would spark some kind of memory, but nothing had happened. He returned his clothes to the closet. He looked at himself in the mirror. Unfortunately, he did not recognize the face. He pushed his frustration aside, threw the robe he was wearing on the bed and dressed quickly, for tonight he was going to experience a wonderful event, decorating the Christmas tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Cliff tightened the bolts on the tree stand as Lauren held the tree in place.

"How's it looking?" Cliff asked.

"Perfect."

Cliff slid out from under the tree and stood beside Lauren.

"Thank you so much for the tree, Cliff. It's beautiful," Lauren said, smiling. She stood back to admire the blue spruce and took an ornament from a box sitting on the sofa.

"I couldn't let you spend Christmas without one. Besides, you know how much I enjoy decorating Christmas trees."

At that moment, Boromir, looking strikingly handsome in a white pullover sweater and jeans, stepped into the living room. His golden hair seemed to glow around his face and his dark green eyes were more intense than usual. Alison's mouth dropped open, Lauren dropped the ornament, and Ethan and Cliff just stared.

"Wow," Alison said in awe. "You look really cute, John."

Boromir cleared his throat and smiled. He walked over to Cliff with his hand outstretched. He had become accustomed to the handshake. "Greetings, Cliff," he said, shaking Cliff's hand.

"Hi."

"May I be of assistance?" Boromir asked Lauren nervously.

Lauren rushed over to him and guided him to the sofa. "You can help us make the garland." She placed the bowl of popcorn before him and handed him a needle and thread. He took the items in his hands and looked blankly up at her.

Alison came to his rescue. "Here, I'll show you." She sat beside him, took the needle and thread from him, and began to string the popcorn. "See?"

Boromir smiled up at Lauren. He then turned to Alison. "As I recall, you promised to recount the story of the first Christmas."

"Can I, Mom?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Lauren said as she assisted Cliff in untangling a string of lights.

"Well," Alison began. "The first Christmas happened about two thousand years ago, well, maybe a little longer than that now, but anyway, a little baby boy was born in a stable. He was born so that he could save the world."

Boromir felt his stomach spasm. For an instant he remembered that someone he knew was going to save his world, but then the thought quickly vanished. He took a deep breath to stay calm.

"Why was the baby born in a stable?" Boromir asked.

"Cause a bad man was trying to kill him. The bad man, the king, told the three wise men to report back to him. So when he found out where the baby was, he was going to kill him."

"Honey," Lauren interrupted. "I think you better start at the beginning so it'll make more sense."

"Okay. Once upon a time…"

Boromir focused on Alison's story, and the garland grew with his help.

The rest of the week passed at a snail's pace for Boromir. He was feeling anxious as more snow fell adding another two feet to the snow packed ground. The farm looked like a winter wonderland, but the snow, beautiful as it was, made it almost impossible to accomplish even the smallest of tasks around the farm.

As Boromir watched the snow fall, he remembered he had once climbed a mountain in the snow, but he didn't remember its location or why he had climbed the peak. That night he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to remember his past, but it seemed the harder he tried, the further away the memories seemed to retreat. He was exhausted and by midnight he finally fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, as sunlight filtered into the room, Boromir awoke to the sounds of Lauren and the children playing outside. He quickly jumped into his clothes and hurried out of the house.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Lauren asked as Boromir walked toward them.

"Nay. I was awake," he lied.

"Wanna help us make a snowman?" Alison asked as she took Boromir's hand and led him to where they had begun to roll the snowballs.

"A snow man?" Boromir asked.

"Yeah, don't you know what a snowman is?" Ethan asked.

Boromir's brows creased. "I do not remember… How can you make a man out of snow?"

"Not a real man, silly. We'll show you," Alison said as she demonstrated how to roll the snow into large balls.

Shortly thereafter, the snowman was erected and decorated. Black buttons were used for his eyes, a carrot for his nose and raisins for his smile. Lauren wrapped one of her scarfs around the snowman's neck and one of Ethan's hats was placed on its head.

Alison smiled. "It's perfect."

"He needs a name," Lauren said.

"Call him, Frodo," Boromir offered.

Ethan giggled. "Frodo? That's a funny name!"

Boromir gasped and nearly toppled over as a memory flashed through his mind - mournful blue eyes looked at him with disbelief, a ring dangled from a chain, a gold ring – and then the memory was gone. Boromir ran his hands through his golden hair and tried to regain his composure.

"John, what's the matter?" Lauren asked with concern.

"It is nothing," Boromir said unconvincingly.

"You remembered something, didn't you?"

"Yes," he finally said. "The magic must still be at work. It has ripped the memory from my mind."

Lauren hated the idea of Boromir remembering his past. Once he did remember who he was, what would happen then? What would he do? Would he want to remain with her and the children, or would he do everything possible to find a way back to his world? She realized how much she had come to care for the man before her, and she didn't want to lose him too! _'No, please, not again'_ she thought.

Boromir looked down at the worried faces of the children. "Do not worry, little ones, I am not unwell. Please, let us proceed."

"Hello there," Cliff called out as he approached.

"Hi, Cliff," Lauren said.

"Greetings, Cliff. And how are you this fine day?" Boromir asked.

Cliff stepped up to Boromir and shook his hand. "I'm doing good. What ya'll doing?"

"We made a snowman!" Ethan said, excited.

"And a fine one he is too," Cliff remarked as he hugged the boy. "I'm going into town this morning, and I thought maybe you and John might want to go to the Sheriff's office and see if he can help find out who John is. We can all go in my truck," Cliff said to Lauren.

"Are the roads open?" Lauren asked.

"Yep. I checked first thing this morning. How about it?"

"Thanks, Cliff, but I don't think the Sheriff's going to be much help," Lauren said.

"Why's that?" Cliff asked.

Lauren had not mentioned to Cliff how Boromir had come into their world thinking it best to let her neighbor believe that Boromir had just been lost in the mountains. She knew her refusal would look suspicious so she finally agreed. "Well, maybe you're right. We'll be over in a few minutes."

"Right. Ah, Lauren, I made some cookies and hot chocolate to take with us."

"That's great, Cliff. Thanks."

"See you in a bit," Cliff said and left.

As Cliff walked away, Boromir turned to Lauren. "M'lady, why do you not tell him the truth?"

"It's so far-fetched, John. No one will believe us. You'll just have to play along for now. When they can't find any information on you, everyone'll eventually leave you alone."

"I am sorry, M'lady, but I did not understand what you just said," Boromir said, confused.

"Do you trust me?" Lauren asked.

"Wholeheartedly."

"Then, please, believe me when I say we can't tell anyone about how you came to be here. Come on, kids, let's get ready to go with Cliff," Lauren said and walked into the house leaving Boromir with his troubled thoughts.

Boromir sighed heavily. As much as he enjoyed being with Lauren and the children, something inside him told him it was all wrong. He knew he had to return to his world, he just didn't know how.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren, Boromir and the kids stood in front of Cliff's front door as he rushed out of the house carrying a basket filled with hot chocolate and cookies.

"Can I be of assistance?" Boromir asked.

"No, I got it," Cliff said as he opened the back door of his truck. The children climbed in and waited for Boromir to join them. Luckily Lauren had explained to him earlier as what to expect. He reluctantly sat in the backseat as Cliff closed the door.

Cliff then opened the passenger door for Lauren. She looked back at Boromir and smiled. He smiled bravely at her as Cliff started the engine. He gasped and looked wide-eyed at the children. Alison took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Are you okay?" Alison whispered.

Boromir didn't reply but only nodded, his head moving up and down rapidly.

Cliff drove off only a few yards before Boromir began to shout fearfully.

"Stop! Please, stop!"

"What's the matter?" Lauren asked, concerned.

"I am feeling unwell!" Boromir said as he pushed on the truck door, unable to open it.

"What's wrong with him?" Cliff asked Lauren. "He's acting like he's never been in a vehicle."

"He doesn't remember being in one!" Lauren shot back angrily. She rushed out of the truck and opened Boromir's door. He jumped out of the truck and walked away.

"Remember what I said about riding in a truck?" Lauren asked, walking beside Boromir.

"Yes, but…the feeling, it is revolting. I don't know if I can ride in that abomination!"

"It's the only way we can get to the Sheriff's office, John. Would you feel better if I rode in the back with you?"

"Yes, thank you M'lady. I am sorry I am acting like a child."

"You're not. Come on," Lauren said, reaching her hand out to Boromir.

"Alison, sweetie, you ride up front with Cliff and I'll sit back here with John, okay?"

"But, Mom…!" Alison squealed.

"Honey, please, don't argue with me."

Alison pouted and reluctantly sat in the front with Cliff as Lauren and Boromir joined Ethan in the backseat. Cliff swallowed a retort and drove off.

* * *

><p>Sheriff O'Connelly listened to Lauren explain how she had found Boromir on the mountain and how he could not remember who he was. There were no reports of missing persons matching his description on the database, or that of the local law enforcement. He promised he would check with the FBI and also with Interpol. Lauren thanked him for his help, and was relieved to leave his office. She could see the disappointment on Cliff's face and realized for the first time that her neighbor felt threatened by John. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her dear friend, but she couldn't help the way she felt about the handsome fair-haired man beside her.<p>

"Do you want to join us tomorrow night?" Lauren asked Cliff as they got back into the truck.

"Thanks, but I can't. Told my brother I'd be spending Christmas Eve with him and the family. Maybe I can stop over on Christmas morning though? I mean if that's okay."

"That would be great," Lauren said squeezing Cliff's arm lightly.

"Yeah?" Cliff asked with a broad smile. "And I'll bring the kids' gifts over then," he whispered to Lauren.

"I heard that," Alison said from the backseat. Lauren and Cliff looked at each other and chuckled.

"It is a fine tradition, this exchanging of gifts," Boromir said. "I shall enjoy it very much."

Lauren's heart melted at Boromir's words. She knew everything he was experiencing was new to him. She was delighted that his initial experiences in her world were with her and the children.

The next day, Christmas Eve, the children were excited and overly energetic to the point they exhausted their mother and Boromir. It was so wonderful to hear the children's laughter again, and Lauren felt blessed that Boromir had come into their lives. She continued to hope that he would remain with them forever.

That evening, Lauren stepped into the barn and found Boromir stroking her horse's head. "Her name's Blackie. I know, it's not very original, but that's what my husband named her."

Boromir smiled. "It is a fine name. I too had a horse."

Lauren moved to Boromir's side. "You did?"

"I believe so. I remember riding to…somewhere." Boromir placed his hands on the stable gate and lowered his head. "Sometimes a memory comes forth for a brief moment, and then it vanishes like the wind."

"I'm so sorry. It must be so difficult for you, not knowing your other life." Lauren said, placing her hand over Boromir's. "But I just want you to know that the kids and I love having you with us, and you're welcome to stay here for as long as, well, for however long you want to stay."

"Thank you, M'lady."

"Please, stop calling me that!"

"I am sorry. Have I offended you?" Boromir asked, concerned.

"Gosh, no! It's just that calling me lady all the time, well, it makes me feel...old." Lauren smiled.

"You are far from being old, Lady…," Boromir stopped himself. "Lauren."

"That's better." A nervous moment passed between them. "Well, I think we better get back inside, don't you think? The kids want to open their presents tonight."

Suddenly, Boromir wrapped his arms around Lauren and gently touched her face. She leaned into him and he kissed her. She thought her heart would burst out of her chest. He broke the kiss and held her for a long moment. He then took her hand and walked her back into the house where two giggling children met them at the door.

"Mommy," Alison said excitedly. "Can we open our presents now?"

"Uh, I don't know," Lauren said playfully. "I don't think Santa would like that very much. You know the big fellow always likes it better when you wait until Christmas morning."

"Please, Mommy? We want to give John his presents," Ethan pleaded.

Lauren gave in. "Oh, okay."

The children guided the two adults to the sofa. Alison knelt beside the tree, and glanced over at her mother. Seeing her mother happy again was a gift in itself.

"Can I give him mine first, Alison?" Ethan asked.

"Okay."

Ethan placed a box he had wrapped himself on Boromir's lap. The man smiled but was uncertain of what to do next.

"Open it!" Alison blurted out.

Laughter filled the room as Boromir tore the paper and opened the box. In it he found a plastic gladiator holding a shield. Boromir gently handled the plastic warrior.

"Do you like it?" Ethan asked anxiously.

For a brief moment Boromir did not hear the boy. A memory tugged at his mind, he had had a shield once, a shield that had saved his life in battle.

Lauren became worried. "John, is something wrong?"

Boromir took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his lips. "Certainly not." He turned to the six-year old and ruffled his hair. "Ethan, I shall always treasure your gift. Thank you."

Ethan's face beamed.

Another present was placed on Boromir's lap. "I made it myself," Alison proudly said.

Boromir unwrapped the gift. A charming beaded snowman smiled up at him. Boromir held it up for everyone to see.

"You can put it on your key chain, or you can put it on your backpack." Alison giggled. "I know you don't have a car or a backpack, but you can put it on all kinds of things. And, look," Alison turned the snowman over. "I wrote his name on the back. I named him, Frodo."

"It is, it is…." Boromir was at a loss for words.

"It's beautiful, honey," Lauren smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, it is lovely. Thank you, dearest Alison. Frodo will always be with me wherever I go."

Boromir hugged the children, and the rest of the evening was spent enjoying the Christmas festivities. For Boromir, the most precious gift of all was the companionship of Lauren and her children.


	10. Chapter 10

Cliff watched his brother, Glen, lovingly interacting with his wife and 3 children. He longed to have this kind of relationship with Lauren, Alison and Ethan. He felt a pang of jealousy ripple across his heart but he decided he wouldn't go there. He quietly got his coat from the coat rack near the front door and stepped outside. Moments later, Glen stepped out, bringing him a cup of hot apple cider.

"Here," Glen said, handing Cliff his cup.

"Thanks."

"So, what's up?" Glen asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I know you, Cliff. Something's troubling you. Is it Lauren?"

Cliff's eyebrows creased as he sighed heavily. "It's that noticeable?"

Glen nodded. "Yeah."

"I love her, Glen. More than she knows."

"Then why don't you just tell her?"

Cliff looked into his cup and shook his head. "You know that man she found on the mountain?"

"Yeah. What about him?" Glen asked.

"She's fallen for him, and there's nothing I can do about it," Cliff said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that," Glen said. After a long moment he asked. "When did this happen?"

"Going on three weeks. Why?" Cliff asked puzzled.

"That's around the time we lost two hours."

Cliff's eyebrows shot up. "What? It happened to you too?"

"Cliff, where have you been? Don't you watch the news?" Glen asked and then added. "Yeah, I know, you don't have a TV cause you can't be bothered with it. If you had a TV and listened to the news you'd know what's going on. I called you that night and couldn't reach you. I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it."

"So what did they say on the news?" Cliff asked anxiously.

"Scientists have been trying to figure out what happened."

"And, what are they saying?" Cliff asked curiously.

"They don't have a clue. They can't explain how the world lost two hours. It's really weird."

"And here I thought it was just me. I didn't say anything to anyone cause I thought they would think I was going crazy," Cliff said. "Glen, it happened the afternoon Lauren found John. Could he be connected?"

"Why do you say that?"

"There's something not right about that guy," Cliff said.

"What do you mean? Is he dangerous?" Glen asked, concerned.

"No. He's just different, like he doesn't belong here. Never mind. If I say any more you will think I've gone over the deep end."

"If you're that concerned, you need to talk to Lauren about it," Glen suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I should. But I don't want her to think I'm doing it cause I'm jealous," Cliff said, taking a drink of his apple cider.

"She needs to know how you feel about her," Glen said.

"I'm sure she knows, Glen, and I think she's made her choice."

* * *

><p>It had been one of the most extraordinary evenings Boromir had ever experienced in his life. The children had given him their unique gifts and in his heart he knew this family had become very special to him. Yes, a part of him was excited about the prospects of staying with this family for the rest of his life, but, another part of him was afraid he was falling in love with Lauren and the children. He couldn't understand why his emotions were so conflicting. What was it that kept nagging at him and kept him from accepting a life with Lauren? He didn't know.<p>

He had felt such peace as he had tucked the children into bed and kissed them goodnight. This he had done as if he had done it all of his life. When he sat beside Lauren in front of the fireplace, he wanted to kiss her and make love to her, but something inside him held him back. What in the world was wrong with him?

They had talked for hours, drank hot chocolate, a drink he had become very fond of. Lauren had talked about her husband and how he had died. As tears streamed down her face, he had held her close to him, comforting her. It was the most natural thing for him to do. The entire night had been magical.

It was past midnight when they had said goodnight and went to their separate bedrooms. Boromir wanted nothing more than to take Lauren's hand and lead her to his bed, but again, something inside him stopped him from doing so. He opened the closet door and studied the maroon tunic. He felt the soft fabric and hoped this would trigger a memory, but, once again, he was disappointed that no memory came forth. Discouraged he went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Run!" Boromir shouted.<p>

Instinctively, Boromir grabbed a horn at his side and blew it. The resonance from the horn sounded strange and he wondered who he was calling. He saw two small beings running away from him as hideous beasts attacked. He wielded his sword easily and cut down the gruesome creatures. The weapon felt as if it was an extension of his hand.

It seemed the beasts were coming at him from every direction, but somehow, he was able to fight them off. Suddenly his shoulder was struck by a large arrow. Boromir reeled back and fell to his knees, but a moment later he was back on his feet continuing the fight. Not long after another arrow struck his body. Once again he fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating, but he couldn't stop to think about the searing pain for he was fighting for his life and the lives of the two little ones. He heard them calling out a name, a name he didn't recognize. He turned to see them as they cried out in terror. The creatures had snatched them. The little ones were screaming as their captors ran off with them.

Then everything seemed to come to a standstill. Boromir looked up to see the creatures looking at something in the distance. They cried out in terror and backed away. Boromir turned to see a large whirlwind moving toward him. It was emitting a brilliant light from its core. He instinctively raised his hand to protect his eyes from the blinding light. Within the twister, lightning bolts exploded and shot their energy outward. The whirlwind was strange for it was not standing upright but lay horizontally. Everything in its path was being sucked into its massive opening.

Suddenly Boromir was swallowed up by the tornado. The sword was ripped out of his hands as he was lifted off the ground and carried away. Within the windstorm he was propelled forward as a thick sticky substance trapped him inside the heart of the storm. Boromir screamed only to get a mouthful of the viscous matter. He was unable to breathe; he was suffocating!

* * *

><p>Boromir sat bolt upright in bed. Memories flooded into his mind. He remembered. He remembered everything.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Lauren heard a soft snore near her ear. She opened her eyes and found Alison's face mere inches from her own. She gently kissed her daughter on the tip of her nose and quietly got out of bed. She stretched and moved her head from side to side, trying to release the kink in her neck. She then wrapped her robe around her, slid her feet into her slippers, and stepped out of Alison's room. As she closed the door softly she looked down the hall toward her room, well, now it was John's room. She longed to sneak into his room and into his bed. She shook her head no, headed toward the kitchen, but then stopped abruptly, turned around and went to John's door and knocked softly.

"Come," John said.

Lauren smiled and stepped inside. She was unprepared for what she saw before her. John was standing at the window dressed in his majestic maroon tunic. He turned to her with a sad smile.

Lauren gasped. "John, what's going on?"

"My Lady, my name is not John. I am Boromir, eldest son of Steward Denethor II of Gondor of Middle-earth."

Lauren's hand shot up to her mouth to stifle a scream. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "No, no, no! You remember?"

Boromir moved toward Lauren. "My memories returned to me last night in a dream. I remember everything." Boromir took Lauren in his arms as tears rolled down her face. "I was on a quest to destroy the ring. At Amon Hen I was in a fierce battle with an army of orcs. It was there that I was caught up in the whirlwind that wrongly brought me here. Lauren, those hideous creatures took the little ones, Merry and Pippin. They are my friends and I must get back to Middle-earth to help Aragorn save them."

Of course, nothing Boromir said made any sense. For a brief moment, Lauren didn't care about the people he was talking about! She only cared about her and the children. She looked up into his face. "Please, don't leave us," she pleaded.

"My dearest Lauren, I must. I do not belong here. You know this is true."

"You can stay! You've been happy with us haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, but I am not of your world. I am from Middle-earth," he said fighting to control his voice. "Do you not think I would love nothing more than to stay with you and the children? I have come to love you all, but I must return to Gondor. I have to amend a terrible mistake. I am a soldier, a warrior, and I must return to aid my comrades in arms. Please, I beg you, Lauren, please help me find the way back," Boromir begged.

"But, what about Alison and Ethan? What will I tell them?" Lauren asked as her legs threatened to buckle from under her. Boromir held her tightly to him.

"I know not. My heart breaks at the thought," he said with tears in his eyes. "But I cannot stay. I cannot."

Lauren wrapped her arms around Boromir's neck, and held him tightly to her. She didn't know how long she cried into his shoulder before she pulled away and looked into his eyes. They too were wet with tears. She then released him and walked to the door. "I think there might be a way for you to return to your world."

* * *

><p>Cliff was startled at the sound of the phone ringing on the bedside table. He groped around for the phone and hurriedly picked up the receiver.<p>

"Hello," Cliff said in a croaky voice.

"Cliff, it's Lauren. Can you come over right away?"

"Sure. Lauren, you sound strange. Is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here," Lauren said and hung up.

Cliff jumped out of bed and dressed quickly.

* * *

><p>Alison stepped out of her bedroom dressed in her pajamas as Lauren and Boromir walked down the hallway. "Mom, what's going on?"<p>

Lauren turned to Boromir. "Will you give us a minute?"

"Yes, of course," Boromir said.

Boromir stepped back and watched as Lauren took her daughter's hand. She guided Alison out of the hallway and into the living room. He leaned against the wall, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, for at this moment he needed all the strength he could muster for what was to come.

Lauren sat her daughter on the sofa and sat beside her. The young mother lovingly wrapped her arms around her child's shoulders. "I need to talk to you about something."

Alison noticed the pained look on her mother's face, the tears welling up in the blue eyes. Something was terribly wrong. "Mommy, what is it? Why is John wearing those clothes?"

"Sweetheart, John remembers who he is now. His name is Boromir, and…he's decided it's best that he leave…"

"NO! NO!" Alison screamed, burying her face in her hands. "Mommy, tell him to stay!"

Boromir stepped into the living room and took the child in his arms. Alison wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and held on for dear life. He stroked Alison's back as the child sobbed uncontrollably. "Dearest Alison, I am so sorry. Please do not cry, dear one. If there was any other way…" Boromir choked on a sob and couldn't continue.

Minutes later, Alison looked into Boromir's eyes and gently touched his cheek with her small hand. "Stay, John, please, please? I love you. Please don't leave!"

The dam finally broke and tears streamed down Boromir's face. To see the child in such emotional pain tore at his heart. He fought for control of his voice as he looked into Alison's eyes and said. "Forgive me, little one, but I cannot remain here with you," he said sobbing. To his recollection, these were the most painful words he had ever spoken. "You see, I have dear friends that are in grave danger. I have a duty and an obligation to go back and save them. Will you please forgive me for leaving?"

"Will you come back?" Alison asked.

"If I could, I would, but, I do not think there is a way for me to return, dearest one."

Alison kissed Boromir on the cheek. "I love you, John."

"I love you too," Boromir whispered in Alison's ear as he lovingly held the child in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take Cliff long to get to Lauren's house at the speed he was driving. The truck came to a screeching halt as he slammed on the brakes, the vehicle sliding dangerously close to the front steps. He jumped out of the truck, ran to the front door, knocked once and rushed inside. Fear rose within him when he heard the children crying in the living room. He hands at his side turned into fists and he hurried into the room. What he saw confused and frightened him even more. On the sofa, Alison and Ethan sat on each side of John, each child holding on to him and sobbing inconsolably. John had his arms wrapped around the children.

"What's going on? What the hell have you done to the kids? If you've done anything to hurt them, I'll beat the crap out of you!" Cliff shouted at Boromir as he walked threateningly toward him.

Lauren bolted from the recliner and stood before Cliff. She touched his chest gently to stop him from moving any further toward Boromir.

"Cliff, it's okay. The children are just upset," Lauren said softly.

"What are they upset about? What did he do to them?" Cliff asked angrily.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. It's just that he knows who he is now."

"What?"

Lauren took Cliff's hand. "It's time you know the whole story. Come into the kitchen and have a cup of coffee with me," she said and led Cliff into the kitchen.

Alison looked up at Boromir. "Cliff's really mad."

"Mad? You mean he's gone insane?" Boromir asked in alarm.

"No, I mean, he's really angry."

"And rightly so, dearest one. I would be feeling the same if I were him, for he loves you as much as I do," Boromir said, kissing the top of Alison's head.

Cliff sat at the table while Lauren poured two cups of tepid coffee and brought them to the table. She sat across from him and watched while he drank his coffee and finished it in one gulp. He tightly wrapped his hands around the cup as if it could give him the courage and strength he needed for what he was about to hear.

* * *

><p>Glen's wife, Marcia, hurriedly hung up the phone when he stepped into the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked.<p>

"Nothing," Marcia said.

Glen knew better. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Nobody."

"Marcia, what are you up to?" Glen asked firmly.

"I know you're going to be mad, but…"

"Who did you call?" Glen asked, frustrated.

"Okay!" Marcia said and took a deep breath before she continued. "I called Channel 9 and told them about the suspicious man staying at Lauren's house."

"You did what?" Glen asked angrily. "You eavesdropped on our conversation?"

"I didn't mean to, anyway, if that man is somehow responsible for the two hours lost, don't you think the world should know about it?" Marcia asked.

"We don't know that he is! Cliff was just speculating, just guessing! How could you do this without telling me?" Glen shouted furiously as he grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Marcia asked, concerned.

"Lauren, of course!"

"Why?"

"Damn it, she's not answering!" Glen punched in more numbers and moments later slammed the phone down. "Cliff's not answering either!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?" Marcia asked.

"How dare you even ask me that? What Lauren does in her life is none of our business, Marcia! You know how private she is, and you know damn well how much Cliff cares for her!"

"So, what does that have to do with that man? And, why do you care?" Marcia asked.

"Because it's gonna become a media frenzy, and the Feds and the Military will probably get involved! Lauren and her kids don't need this! And…because Cliff's going to kill me!" Glen shouted as he grabbed his coat from the hall closet.

"Where are you going?" Marcia asked, concerned.

"To warn them!"

* * *

><p>Cliff looked down at his coffee cup and sat like a stone statue while Lauren told him how Boromir had appeared in their world. She told him about the electrical storm, how Boromir walked through some type of portal; she told him everything that had happened that night before he had come to help her bring Boromir down the mountain.<p>

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all of this before," Lauren said softly.

"Why? Because you didn't trust me?" Cliff asked with a quiver in his voice.

"No. I don't know, maybe. I'm sorry, Cliff. I thought it was best not to say anything, but now I see I was wrong to keep it from you."

Cliff finally looked at Lauren and asked. "So, now that he wants to get back you decide to tell me because you need my help?"

"It's not like that."

"No?" Cliff asked as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm just your hokey neighbor, right? Good ol' Cliff, dumber than dirt…"

"Stop it! You know I don't think of you that way," Lauren said. She could see the pain written over Cliff's face and it broke her heart. How could she have mistreated him so badly? She had been foolish to fall in love with Boromir with no regard to her friend's feelings. "I'm so sorry, Cliff. You deserved better from me."

At that moment Lauren heard a car drive up to the house. Then she heard the car door slam, footsteps running up the steps and loud knocking at the front door.

"Who in the world could that be?" Lauren asked.

Glen stood outside Lauren's front door. He knocked loudly again. "Lauren, it's Glen, let me in!"

Lauren opened the door and Glen let himself in. "Is Cliff here?"

Cliff stepped into the living room. "Glen, what are you doing here?"

Glen glanced over at Boromir. He saw the stranger standing and protecting the children who stood behind him.

"Is that him?" Glen asked Cliff.

"What's going on, Cliff?" Lauren asked in alarm.

"Look," Glen spoke to Lauren. "We were just talking about him," Glen said, pointing to Boromir. "What I didn't know is that Marcia was eavesdropping, and, well, she called Channel 9 and they're on the way here now."

"What?" Cliff and Lauren said simultaneously.

"I tried to reach you earlier, but neither of you were answering your phones. That's why I came! You don't have much time! You have to get him out of here!"


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren was furious. How dare people interfere with her life! "Why did Marcia call Channel 9?" She shouted at Glen.

Glen flicked his eyes to Cliff. "You know about this?" Lauren asked Cliff.

"No, of course not…"

"Like I said, we were just talking," Glen interjected. "Marcia got it in her head that that man's responsible for, you know, the time loss. Look, we can talk about this later. Right now, you need to get him out of here before the…"

At that moment they all heard cars driving up to the front of the house.

"Mom, the Sheriff's here with a bunch of other people!" Alison said from the window.

"Get away from the window, Alison!" Lauren said as she rushed over to Boromir.

"What is happening, Lauren?" Boromir asked in alarm.

"It's time. We need to go now," Lauren said as she took Boromir's hand and led him to the back door.

"Have I placed you and the children in danger?" Boromir asked. "If this is so, then I must leave…alone."

"There is no way you're going anywhere by yourself. Glen, give me your jacket," Lauren said.

Glen quickly removed his jacket and handed it to Lauren. "You'll need this while we climb the mountain," she said to Boromir.

"This mountain, is this where I will to return to Middle-earth?" Boromir asked.

"I think so. I hope so."

"I'm coming with you," Cliff said firmly to Lauren.

Lauren smiled. "Of course you are."

"I wanna come too!" Alison said. "Please, Mom, so we can say goodbye."

"I want to say bye to John too," Ethan chimed in.

"His name's not John, it's Boromir," Alison said to Ethan, correcting him.

Before Lauren could argue with the children, there was a loud banging at the front door.

"I'll keep them busy while you take him…wherever," Glen said.

"Come on!" Cliff whispered and led the way out the back door. Boromir, Lauren and the children followed him down the path to the base of the mountain.

Glen sheepishly opened Lauren's front door. "Sheriff O'Connelly. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Glen."

"What's going on? What are you doing here? And, are those reporters I see behind you?" Glen asked, faking concern.

"Look, I'm sorry to disturb you'all, especially this morning, but, I got a call from a concerned citizen who told me there could be a fugitive in this house," Sheriff O'Connelly said.

Glen chuckled nervously. "A fugitive? The only fugitive around here is me."

"Can you get Lauren for me, please?" Sheriff O'Connelly asked, losing his patience.

"Well, she just stepped out for a minute."

"Where'd she go? Is that man John still staying here with her?"

"John? Gee, I don't know anyone by that name," Glen said, stalling. "So, Sheriff, who was this concerned citizen who called you?"

"Your wife," Sheriff O'Connelly said. He turned to Deputy Anderson. "Keep those vultures away from the front door," he said as he stepped past Glen into the house along with Deputy Missler. "Where'd they go, Glen? Is Cliff with them?" he asked.

Glen shrugged, "Sorry, Sheriff, but no one was home when I got here."

Sheriff O'Connelly gave Glen a hard look and then turned to Deputy Missler. "Get an APB out. I want roadblocks set up right away, and when you're done with that, check around the place."

"Yes, sir," Deputy Missler said.

As the deputy left the house, Sheriff O'Connelly turned his attention back to Glen. "You're a lousy liar, Glen. You better tell me where they are, son, before the Feds get here."

"The Feds are coming, really?" Glen asked innocently. "Shouldn't we wait for them? I mean, no offense Sheriff, but, if this guy's really all that dangerous, aren't they better equipped to handle the situation?"

Sheriff O'Connelly nodded and said. "Yeah, I could let them handle things. But, they won't be as nice as me. They'll find out where this man's gone if they have to beat it out of you."

Glen's eyes widened as he swallowed hard. "You wouldn't let them do that to me, would you?"

Sheriff O'Connelly's answered with a smile.

Deputy Missler opened the back door. "Sheriff, I found tracks leading up to the mountain."

* * *

><p>Lauren led the small group up the mountain in the heavy snow. Alison held on to Cliff's hand while Boromir brought up the rear carrying Ethan piggyback. Boromir remembered climbing the snowy slopes of Caradhras along with the Fellowship. Carrying Ethan on his back reminded him of how he had cared for Merry and Pippin through the blinding snowstorm on the snow banks of Caradhras.<p>

No words had been spoken since the group left Lauren's house. Boromir hated causing so much pain to the ones he had come to love. It would have been so easy to stay with Lauren, the beautiful caring mother and her children, but he was a soldier, a warrior, a man of honor, and he had to return to Middle-earth to right his mistake. He knew Lauren and the children were hurting, for his heart was breaking as well, but he did not belong in their world. They had accepted this and they all knew what had to be done. His disturbing thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from below them.

"They're on to us," Cliff said.

Lauren rushed down the incline to Cliff's side. "How long before they reach us?"

"Not long."

"Is the Sheriff going to arrest us, Mom?" Alison asked, concerned.

"No one's getting arrested, Sweetie," Lauren said, embracing her daughter.

Boromir came to Lauren's side. "Lauren, I beg you, just tell me what I must do and I will go on my own. I do not want any harm to come to you and the children!"

"We're almost there. We can't stop now."

"Do you know where we're going?" Cliff asked.

"Do you remember where we found Boromir?" Lauren asked. Cliff nodded. "That's where we're going." With that said, she took Alison's hand and they continued climbing the mountain.

Not long after, the group finally reached the summit. Lauren led them to the burnt trees which marked the area where she believed the portal must be.

"We're here," Lauren called out. "This is where it all took place. Walk around. If I'm right, we should be able to see the light, and that's…"

Suddenly, they heard loud whooshing sounds and before they knew what was happening, a helicopter came over the ridge like a shot and was heading towards them.


	14. Chapter 14

Glen watched nervously from the living room as the number of agents increased and filled Lauren's house. They were in and out of the front door like ants in an ant hill. A mousy-looking man came and sat beside him on the sofa.

"Glen, I'm Dr. Rosenthal. How are you?"

"Feeling a little nervous. What's going on? What are all these people doing here?"

Dr. Rosenthal ignored Glen's question. "This man that Mrs. Williams kept hidden here…Glen, it's very important that we talk with him…"

"Why is he so important? What's he done? Is he a terrorist?" Glen asked, concerned.

"I can't really discuss that with you. But I do need you to tell me why they've climbed the mountain. What's on the mountain, Glen?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know anything. I got here a few minutes before they left. They didn't tell me where they were going or what they were doing."

"What did he look like?"

"Like any ordinary guy, I guess. He didn't look special to me…but…he was wearing weird clothes, though."

"Weird? What do you mean?" Dr. Rosenthal anxiously asked.

"He was wearing some kind of purple tunic or something. Like something you'd see at a Renaissance fair."

"I see. Did you get a chance to talk with him?"

"No. I told you, I was only here a few minutes before they left."

"Okay. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No. My brother and Lauren and the kids are on the mountain with him. You're not going to hurt them, right?"

"I promise you, no one will get hurt. All we want is to talk with this man. Now if you remember anything else, you let me know," Dr. Rosenthal said, smiling. "You may go home now if you'd like."

"I can't leave. I want to be here when my brother gets back."

"Suit yourself. I must tell you though, stay out of the way and let the agents do their job," Dr. Rosenthal said as he stood and went to speak with Sheriff O'Connelly.

"Sheriff, I hear your men are on the way up the mountain?" Dr. Rosenthal asked.

"That's right. It sure is getting crowded in here," Sheriff O'Connelly said, motioning toward the agents in the room.

"Just necessary personnel," Dr. Rosenthal said, smugly.

"I hear your boys in the air have located our little group," Sheriff O'Connelly said.

"Yes. They'll be picking up the target and bringing him down shortly. I suggest you call your men back. We have this under control. You and your men should get back to your families. It is Christmas Day after all," Dr. Rosenthal said, sarcastically.

"Glen asked you a question. I want to hear the answer. What's so important about this guy?"

"If this man is somehow responsible for the two hour loss, then he has changed earth's history. Have you heard of the butterfly effect?"

"No, not really."

"In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions; where a small change at one place in a nonlinear system can result in large differences to a later state. It's the theoretical example of a hurricane's formation being contingent on whether or not a distant butterfly has flapped its wings several weeks before. Do you understand?"

"So, it's like when Glen's wife made a phone call, it started a chain reaction that's not going to stop until this man is either captured or dead?"

Dr. Rosenthal chuckled. "You're being overly dramatic, Sheriff."

"Am I?"

"Trust me when I say…let me put it this way, if this man _is_ responsible, he has affected every person on earth, you, your family, everybody. We need to know the how and the why. Now, do you understand why it's so important for the scientific community to talk with him?"

"When you say 'talk', do you mean interrogate?"

Dr. Rosenthal ignored Sheriff O'Connelly's question. "I understand you met this man. What do they call him, John Smith?"

"Yep. He has amnesia and Lauren and Cliff brought him into my office, wanting to find out if there was any information on him."

"And you found none?" Dr. Rosental asked.

"That's right."

"Hmm, the mystery man becomes more mysterious," Dr. Rosenthal said, leaving Sheriff O'Connelly to reflect on their conversation.

* * *

><p>As the helicopter hovered over the small group on the ground, snow began to be carried up into the atmosphere, making it difficult for the group to see their surroundings. As the snow drifts became thicker and scattered into the air, they also flowed into the portal and lit up the opening.<p>

"There!" Lauren shouted, pointing. She ran toward the portal opening.

Boromir placed Ethan on the ground and rushed to Lauren's side. Cliff and Alison joined Ethan and stood back.

"This must be the portal, Boromir. That's where you came through. It might be some kind of doorway to your world. I don't know, but I'm thinking if you step back into it, you'll find yourself at the same place you were before you came here. Does that make any sense?"

Boromir shook his head in frustration. "Nay, it does not."

A sob caught in Lauren's throat. She forced herself to smile and tried again. "When you step through the light, you should go back to the same place you were before you came here. I just pray that it'll be after you were struck with the arrows. If that's true, then you'll have a better chance of surviving the battle you told me about."

"I understand now." Boromir turned Lauren toward him, took her face in his hands, and kissed her gently. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked softly.

"There's nothing to forgive. I know you can't stay. Just promise me that wherever you end up, you'll stay alive."

Boromir kissed her lightly on the lips once again. "I shall do my best to keep that promise."

They embraced and held on to each other for a long moment. Lauren broke the embrace and stepped away from the man she loved and the shimmering light. "If for some reason I'm wrong..."

"I shall find my way back to you."

Lauren could only nod as tears streamed down her face.

"Wait!" Alison shouted as she ran toward Boromir and her mother. "Take these." She handed Boromir the plastic gladiator and her beaded snowman. "Frodo wants to come with you," she said and burst into tears.

Boromir knelt down before the little girl and embraced her. "I shall never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either," Alison said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ethan began to sob. Cliff took him in his arms and held him close.

Boromir stood, looked into Lauren's eyes and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go."

He stepped closer to the light, hesitating for a moment.

"Go!" Lauren said, forcing a smile on her face.

He glanced back at Lauren and the children once more before stepping through the light. In an instant, the light and Boromir were gone.

Lauren looked up at the helicopter as it hovered above them. She knew they had come for Borormir, but they couldn't touch him now. She prayed he was back in his world, safe and unharmed. She looked down at Alison and then over to Cliff as he walked toward her. Just then she realized it was Christmas morning. She smiled, knowing she had given someone a very special gift today, a way back to his own life.

"I'm sorry, Lauren," Cliff said, standing beside her. "Wish there was something I could do for you and the kids."

"You can, just be there for them."

"Can I be there for you too?" Cliff asked shyly.

"I'd like that."

Cliff smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lauren."

Lauren kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Cliff's smile broadened as he followed Lauren and the children down the mountain.


End file.
